I Love You, Too
by DannyFan66
Summary: I got the idea for this story from a single line in a Triple L story. Niles and CC one shot...let me know what you think... D Thanks Triple L ;


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but if I had my choice…

A/N: Read a Triple L fiction and got an idea from one line. Just a little one shot. Let me know what you think. – D

Here's the line from Triple L's story, it's CC speaking. **"…knowing the music was too loud for anyone else to hear. "I love you, too."**

**I Love You, Too**

When they first got together, she wasn't ready. After they'd make love, Niles always said it and she didn't want it to seem forded. So, when she was finally ready, when she knew it was real and right and she felt it not just in her heart but in every fiber of her being, CC wanted it to be special.

They spent the evening surrounded by family and friends and there wasn't a chance. Now they were married, expecting a baby and moving across the country, and still she'd never said those three little words. "Niles! CC called from the bedroom of their bungalow. Are you sure this closet is going to hold all of our clothes?"

Niles stood in the doorway to their bedroom. "Yes, Love. If there is one thing I am good at, it's organization."

"Don't sell yourself short, Bell Boy, there are lots of things you're good at." CC waggled her eyebrows and reached out to him.

Niles joined her in the walk in closet. "You know…if we really intend to 'christen' each room in the house…we should take care of this one before we move all the clothes in here."

"You think you're up for it? It's only been a half an hour since we 'christened' the office." CC leaned in and kissed him deeply pulling a moan from him.

Niles lifted her onto the built in dressers and pulled her hand from his chest to his groin. "You tell me."

"Niles…you never cease to amaze me." CC cooed and started working on his pants.

CC moaned lightly as Niles hands made their way up the inside of her thighs. "And I'm only just getting started." He nipped softly at the skin of her neck and lifted her just enough to hike up her skirt and slide down her panties in one swift move.

Niles groaned a bit louder than intended when CC finally reached his arousal. "Touch me…Niles." CC nearly begged as she softly stroked him.

"By your command, my Queen," Niles said softly against her ear. He found the warm, dampness of her center and teased her core, all the while keeping his eyes on her face. "Look at me, CC…I want to see what I do to you."

CC opened her eyes and they locked with his. "You make me crazy…" CC whispered in response stroking his erection with a slightly firmer hand. She loved the way Niles felt in her hand but wasn't going to miss out on the way he felt inside of her. "Take me, now, Niles." CC ordered.

"Oh, you think you're ready?" Niles chided her and slipped his finger into her depths to check. "Oh…you ARE ready." Niles growled huskily and pulled her forward on the dresser before he pulled her hand from him and sunk himself into her. "Oh God, Woman…"

"Yes, Niles…you feel so good." CC wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him deeply as she rapidly approached the edge. Niles was an amazing lover and the only lover she's ever had to bring her to orgasm strictly with the act of making love. It goes without saying that no one, using any means, has ever done it so quickly. "Oh, God, Niles…yes…so close…don't stop…"

"Look at me, witch…it's my turn to cast the spell." Niles loved watching CC climax…she was always beautiful, poised and graceful, even when she wore an evil grin or was cackling at some zinger or practical joke. But Niles thought she never looked lovelier than when her cheeks were flush as she reached her release.

CC opened her eyes as instructed. "Oh, Niiiiles…God yes, make me cum, Niles…so…clooo… uhhhhnnn." CC stiffened and tightened around his hardness and he let himself go as well.

"CC…" Niles groaned as he thrust those last few times before leaning against her and nuzzling into her neck.

CC could feel the words forming on her lips. Niles always told her he loved her after they made love. But then, Niles told her he loved her when they first woke in the morning, or over breakfast, or just because. "I love you, CC." Niles confessed and touched his lips intimately to hers. "Let's check out the walk in shower!" Niles waggled his eyebrows.

"Niles…" CC laughed lightly at his near teenage behavior. "You are incorrigible."

Niles stripped himself of his clothes. "CC, Love, I don't need to be encouraged." He winked at her and she just shook her head.

Niles left her undressing and made his way into the shower. CC sighed lightly**…knowing the water was too loud for him to hear. "I love you too."** Finally undressed, CC finally padded her way to join him in the shower.

This happened often. CC would feel like she was ready to say it…the words forming on her lips and then something or someone would interrupt and the moment would be lost. Once they were sitting in the small garden that separated their bungalow from the Sheffield Mansion on the 'porch swing' Niles had bought for them.

"I'm still now sure how I feel about California, CC." Niles offered slowly rocking them on the swing.

CC leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. "What is it you aren't sure about?"

"It never gets really cold. I thought I hated the cold, but I do miss the snow a little." Niles sighed lightly.

"Oh, Niles…" CC nuzzled a little closer. "You're such a romantic…" The words formed slowly in CC's mind and a small smile crossed her face. "I…"

"Niiiiiiiiiilllllleeess!" Max bellowed from the French doors of the office that looked out onto the patio that adjoined the garden.

Niles stood up from the swing and leaned in to kiss CC's lips. "Duty calls, Love. Well…yells. At least that part hasn't changed since we left New York. I love you." Niles kissed her again, kiss his fingers and touched her belly bump and headed toward the office.

CC watched him go and **…knowing the distance was too much for him to hear, she whispered. "I love you, too."**

Once time she couldn't sleep. It was very warm and she was getting bigger with the pregnancy. She lay in their bed and just watched him sleep. She noticed every little detail of his handsome face. She noticed the steady beat of the pulse point on his neck, and the easy in and out of his breathing. CC wondered how she got so lucky.

CC leaned down and kissed the end of his right eyebrow, and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh…I'm sorry, Honey…I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is everything alright?" Niles adjusted a little and propped his head on his arm. "Can't sleep?"

CC shook her head. "I'm too hot."

"Why didn't you lower the thermostat on the air conditioner?" Niles was out of the bed before she could protest. He was back before she'd have stood up. "There you go…all set." He slipped under the covers. "Now…" He started again pulled her back tight into his chest. "You have to get your rest, Love." Niles kissed her hair. "I love you."

CC sighed heavily at the ease with which he said it…as easily as if he were ordering Chinese food CC thought_. "I'll take two orders of chicken lo mein, an order of crab Rangoon, I love you, CC, a pint of teriyaki chicken and half a dozen fortune cookies." _Just as the smile graced her lips she heard his light snore rumbling behind her, and **knowing he was too far gone in sleep to hear, she whispered. "I love you, too."**

The day came when CC's water broke. Fear struck her very core as the thoughts ran through her head. _"Dear God, I can't do this…I'm no mother…look at my mother…I have no idea what to do…" _"I'm scared."

"I know, Love." Niles offered as he squeezed her hand from where they sat in the back of the car. Max was driving and Fran was in front with him. "Don't you worry, I won't leave your side, I promise."

CC was near tears. He had always been her source of strength. She wonders if she ever told him that. He always made her feel strong and feminine at the same time. She never felt more like a woman than when she was in Niles' arms. "Niles…" CC leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I…"

"We're here!" Fran called from the front seat. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Are you alright, Love?" Niles asked as he helped CC out of the car. "I love you."

CC was saddened by the fact that in all the time they've been together, and now on the verge of becoming parents she still hasn't spoken those three very important words. She sighed lightly as the wheel chair slid beneath her. "I'm fine, Niles…let's go have a baby." **Knowing now that he was too muc a man on a mission to really hear. "I love you, too."**

The staff at the hospital was more than capable and quickly got CC settled into her room. "Ok, now I guess we just have to wait." Niles smiled at her. "Is there anything you want…some ice chips, or maybe a foot massage?"

"I have everything I want." CC smiled softly at him. "You, now the baby…what else is there?"

Niles frowned playfully. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Stop it, Niles. I have something I need to say…" CC seemed almost hurt.

Niles acquiesced. "I'm sorry, Love…old dog…new tricks…" Niles winked at her.

"I've wanted to say it so many times…but something always gets in the way…" CC took his hands in hers and noticed his very worried brow. "It's not something bad, Niles…I promise…"

Niles let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I was a bit worried, I have to admit."

"It's just…it wasn't something I heard a lot or even understood, really…not until you…" CC made small circles on his knuckles with her thumbs. "So, I don't want another second to pass without telling you…" CC pulled him in and kissed him lightly. "Niles…I…oooowwww!" CC winced as the pain of her contraction hit. "Oh shit…I don't…"

"Wow, that was bad." Niles looked at the monitor tape that registered CC's contractions. "Almost over, now, Love." Niles watched. "Ok, that's it now…take a nice deep breath." CC did as Niles' instructed. "Now…you were saying?"

CC was near tears and looked up at him. "I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Hey…!" Fran called as she flew into the room interrupting again. "That sounded like a bad one. CC, are ya sure ya don't want me to stay and help coach…that way ya won't have to yell at Niles too much."

CC sighed heavily. "No, thanks, Fran. I don't want anyone who doesn't absolutely have to be here to witness what is going to happen in here." CC laughed lightly knowing that her last chance to tell Niles how she truly felt about him, before the baby arrives, had come and gone.

As CC's labor progressed Niles was true to his word…he didn't leave her side. In fact he had to be nearly pulled out of the room when the doctors inserted her epidural line. Finally the moment had arrived. Dr. Jaffe swept into the delivery room and took his place. "Alright, CC…this is where it gets really tough. Now I've been through a lot of these, but this is your first. Any questions before we get to it?"

CC shook her head. "No, doctor, let's just get this baby out into the world." CC looked up at Niles.

"Doctor, I should warn you…well, you sort of know, we've been seeing you for weeks, but the rest of the staff here, you should all know that CC and I have a remarkable relationship…we do a lot of teasing and name calling but it's all in good fun. So when CC really let's go with this pain and it being all my fault…just go with us." Niles leaned in and kissed CC's lips. "I love you."

CC winced as her contraction hit. "I love you, too." Her eyes popped opened and she looked at him. "I said, I love you, too."

"I heard you." Niles looked a bit confused. "What?"

CC nearly glared at him. "I've never said it before…all this time I waited and tried to plan just the perfect time and it just pops out when even I don't expect it and you have nothing to say…no reaction?"

"Dear God, Woman…" Niles leaned in closely and kissed her forehead. "I already knew."

CC looked up at him. "What?" CC winced in pain again as another contraction hit.

"Uhm…CC?" Dr. Jaffe interjected. "You're going to have to push a little bit. Babies don't come with handles or pull strings."

"CC…please…this can wait…you have a baby to deliver." Niles spoke softly to her.

CC shook her head. "Please, Niles. I want to know what you mean…you knew? How?" CC winced.

"Push, CC…come on…this baby wants to meet his parents." Dr. Jaffe coaxed.

Niles leaned into her ear. "That's it, Love." His eyes glued on the monitor following the intensity of her contraction. "Almost there, and…that's it…ok, take a nice deep breath." CC inhaled deeply and blew it out. "I love you."

"I love you, too." CC glowed in her confession this time. "I love you, too."

Niles smile crossed his face. "So I hear." CC winced again as another contraction hit. And again she pushed and Niles supported her beautifully, finishing off as always. "I love you."

To which CC would always respond. "I love you, too." CC couldn't believe how incredible it felt to say it to him and the look on his face each time she did. It made her heart soar.

It went on like that for the better part of two and a half hours until little Daniel Joseph Brightmore came screaming into the world. He had his father's reddish blonde hair, which everyone assured him would all fall out so not to count on that. And he had his father's intense blue eyes which everyone told him was typical of newborns but they too could change. But that baby had the Babcock disposition no doubt…no one told him that would change.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Jaffe handed CC her well swaddled son. "You did a great job, CC. I've never heard a happier delivery!"

Niles kissed CC's forehead and that of his son. "He's perfect, CC. You did beautifully, Love. I'm so very proud of you."

"Niles…" CC started softly as she looked into the face of her sleeping infant. "Will you tell me now…how you knew…I mean…I never said it."

Niles smirked and sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, you certainly made up for it today!"

"Niles!" CC frowned. "Please…I need to know."

"CC, how you feel about me shows in everything you do..." Niles leaned in close to her ear. "You leave me little notes just to call me Benson or Dust Mop. You know exactly how I take my coffee. I've known Max since he was born and even he doesn't know that. You know that I prefer my tea at room temperature rather than cold or hot. You take the time to listen to me when I talk about my day. You let me have the left side of the bed even though I know you prefer it. You let me see a side of you that no one ever gets to see and you let me into your heart, into a place where no one has ever been. And most of all…you…made me a better man and…" Niles could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "You made me a father. How could anyone who didn't truly love me ever do that?"

"Oh, Niles…I love you." CC couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face.

"I know, Love. I love you, too." Niles kissed his wife and son and finally waved the rest of the family in to meet their newest member.


End file.
